Reluctant Let Go
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to give Rin to humans because that's where she 'belongs'. That backfired and left him lonely, expecially when Rin starts to fall in love with someone else. SesshomaruRin KohakuRin


I don' t own Inuyasha.

**_( sighs ) _This is another fic I' ve been meaning to start. I have a lot of fics I need to start.**

**Chapter 1: Time**

A young girl wandered into a certain demons chamber. The demon wanted to tell her something important apparently.

"Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin questioned innocently towards the demon lord who called her to his chamber.

"Rin. It's time you go back to your own kind."

"But aren' t you my kind? You' ve taken- "

"Enough Rin. You are not a demon and your life will disappear faster than mine will. It's time you go back to the mortal ways." Sesshomaru informed indifferently. At the time he didn't really care. He was distracted with something else.

The young woman gazed at her lord. She had always adored him since she first layed eyes on him. Rin grew to love him after they spent so much time together, but nothing happened between them. Nothing ever did. So Rin acted like a mature sixteen year old and told him, "As you wish, Sesshomaru- sama."

The cold hearted demons nod was almost nonexistant, but Rin noticed it right away.

"Go pack your things."

XXX

"Kohaku! Where are you taking me?" The demon slayer, Sango, laughed as her younger brother tried to stay on top of the rocks in the river while leading his sister somewhere. It was a fine day and the twenty- one year old man couldn' t be happier.

"Kohaku!" She continued laughing as the said boy slipped and fell in the water. When he came up he was laughing too.

A few minutes later they were walking again. The younger brother stared at his sister momentarily. He knew she went through a lot. So did the rest of their friends. It was strange to have this kind of peace, but since Naraku was dead Sango, Miroku, and himself had been rebuilding the demonslayer village.

Sango even had a child on the way.

"Don' t worry sis. It' s just up here." Kohaku tried not to hurry. He just wanted to spend some time alone with his older sister on a picnic since the monk seemed to be taking all her attention. . .

Sango smiled and Kohaku was glad that he had her. That she would' ve never blamed him for what happened to their family and friends even though it **was **his fault. Kohaku didn' t know how to tell his sister that he loved her so much there weren' t even words to it. He suspected she knew though.

"Aren' t you going to tell me what we' re doing up here, Kohaku?"

"Nope!" They laughed some more. Yes, it truly was beyond peaceful now.

"You' re just gonna have to wait and see, sis."

XXX

"Where will I live, Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin questioned.

"Do you know that there was a demon slayer village?" He countered, "It' s being rebuilt since Naraku. . ."

"Is that where I' m going to live?"

"Yes. I know there are people there that would protect you through anything." Sesshomaru thought of his little brother and his friends. Inuyasha didn' t make it when they killed Naraku and Sesshomaru knew his little brothers wretch was with that wolf demon. The monk and demon slayer would be better than leaving Rin with a priestess and a pack of uncontrolled wolfs. Who knows what goes on in that tribe. Sesshomaru didn' t trust them. Not to meantion those wolfs killed Rin once.

Rin looked up at her demon lord, "Will you visit?"

"No."

_'At least it' s an honest answer.'_ Rin thought. She felt like putting her head on his shoulder, but knew he would disaprove, so she held back the urge.

"Sesshomaru- sama. Thank you." He nodded at her farewell. The girl didn' t expect anything more and stopped talking.

XXX

The two sibling still couldn' t stop laughing. It was a happy time.

"Oh! I' m so glad you' re here Kohaku." Kohaku knew what Sango meant. Before the two could finish their lunch they felt a familar presence and looked to the sky.

Sango spoke, "It's Sesshomaru."

The cloud landed. A young woman jumped to the ground, but the demon lord didn' t move.

"What brings you here, Sesshomaru- sama?" asked Sango, who was silently bristling in fear.

"Take care of my ward. I can no longer do it." He informed as he quickly left. The two demon slayers gazed back at the girl.

"Hello! My name is Rin!" Rin said as she looked both of them over, "Kohaku?"

"Hey Rin!"

"Oh! I' m so happy to see you again!" The young girl ran up to give her old friend a hug. (Not that they knew each other for a long time.)

Kohaku replied to her, "I' m happy to see you to."

Sango watched with uncertainty, "We should get back Kohaku. . ."

The elder demon slayer thought it was about time for a reunion.

**NOTES:**

**Eh heh heh. I' m going to end it there. If you guys like this I' ll write longer chapters.**


End file.
